VocaChat!
by AoiMidori30
Summary: Para Vocaloid sedang ber-chatting-chattingan dengan GaJe dan super elitnya! XD #Plakk. Hmm, kira-kira kejadian apa ya, yang terjadi? Hasil judul nyontek dari Kak Chalice07 #Bangga super Mohon reviewnya, Minna-san!
1. Welcome!

**_Aoi_ : Kembali lagi bersama saya, si _Author_ yang unyu-unyu ini! XD  
_Orenji_ : Jiahh, narsis amat.. -_-  
_Aoi_ : Huehehe, kan Aoi juga terkenal Narsis yang amat sangat! X3  
_Rin_ : Mingkem bentar aja, napa sih! #datang dengan _Road Roller_  
_Aoi_ : Wuaaaaaa! #dilindes _Road Roller_  
_Rin_ : Woi, kesanain bentar tuh RoadRolleh! #dilempar pisang  
_Len_ : Bukan RoadRolleh, tapi _RoadRoller_, _BakAoi_!  
_Aoi_ : Bentar dulu, kek, dasar _shota_ maniak pisang!  
_Len_ : _Nee-chan_! To the_ RoadRoller_! (Lah?)  
_Aoi _: Wuaaahh, tolong author yang tercantik sedunia ini!  
_Orenji : Naudzubillah min dzalik_, dah.. -_- (Maaf yang non muslim)  
_Aoi_ : Jeruk purut! _Shota_! Perbuatan kalian akan kuberitahu pada mbahmu (?) yang terlopeh itu!  
_Len _& _Rin _: Huwwweeee, emaakkk! Tolong _Rinny_ dan _Lenny_ dari si iblis ini! TOT  
_Mikuo_ : Dasar anak mamih.. -_-  
_Aoi_ : _Miku_ dan _Mikuo_ku (?) yang imut dan kece, bacain _disclaimer_nya pleasee!  
_Miku_ : Fufufu..  
_Miku_ : HOHOHO, DENGAN MEMPERTARUHKAN NAMA BAIKKU SEBAGAI _DIVA_ YANG CANTIK, IMUT DAN UNYU-UNYU, AKAN KUBACAKAN _DISCLAIMER_NYA UNTUK AUTHOR, OHOHOHOHOHO! ^o^  
_Mikuo, Orenji _& _Aoi_ : *sweatdropped***

_Disclaimer_ : Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media, jika punya _Aoi_, dijamin sampe sekarang pun nggak bakal pernah terkenal XD  
_WARNING_! : Lebay, Alay, Gaje, Typo (Jangan sampe) Bahasa gaul terdeteksi, Nggak Nyambung, Cerita terlalu pendekkk, Tidak sesuai dengan UUD (?) dan EYD yang berlaku, OOC, Author yang gila bin sarap kadang-kadang muncul bersama para OC-OCnya , Cerita terlalu pendek dan lain-lain..  
_Rated _: K+  
_Category _: _Humor_

_Review timeee_!

Kak Chalice07 :

Mohon maaf, _Aoi_ emang lagi kekurangan ide.. TOT

(_Nero _: Siapa dulu, Nero gitu loh! X3)

Nggak, ah, _Len_ terlalu _Shota_ untuk bisa bela diri X3 #digampar _Len_. Iya, sih, terlalu mainstream.. XD

_Mikuo_ emang jorok kak.. XD #digantung _Mikuo_

Makasih dukungannya, semangat, dan _ganbatte_ untuk kakak juga! ^^

Hikari Kengo :

_Aoi_ emang korban lindes bulanan, huweeee QAQ  
BOS-nya sekitar 500 perak XD #dihajar massa  
Ceritanya cuma dibius sementara, terus tiba-tiba jadi inget cuma gara-gara ngeliat muka '_twinsnya_' itu X3

Maaf, _Aoi_ tidak tau itu TOT  
Iya, sih, tapi sayangnya cuma 4000 K+.. TOT  
Makasih dukungannya, dan _ganbatte_ juga ^^

Akanemori :

Iya, _Aoi_ lagi kehabisan ide, entah mau bikin apa dalam waktu sehari itu.. TOT  
Mohon maaf kalau superrrrr pendekkk, huweeeeee TOT

Renata29 :

Fans berat XD  
Sampe guling-guling gak? XD  
Ok, fanfiction ini juga humor, kok X3

Catatan tambahan :

_Aoi_Midori___30_ = _Author _X3  
_Miku_Love_Negi_ = _Miku_  
_Road_Roller_Queen_ = _Rin_  
_King_Of_Banana_ = _Len_  
_Paddle_Pop_King_ = _Kaito_  
_Tuna_Hime_ = _Luka_  
_My_Lovely_Nasu_ = _Gakupo_  
_Aoi_Midori_ = _OC_ 1  
_Aoi_Azusa_ = _OC_ 2  
_Yasashii_Shira_ = _OC_ 3  
_Yasashii_Shiro_ = _OC_ 4

VocaMail!

_Aoi_Midori_30 Log In  
Miku_Love_Negi Log In__  
__Road_Roller_Queen Log In__  
__King_Of_Banana Log In__  
__PaddlePop_King Log In__  
__Tuna_Hime Log In__  
__My_Lovely_Nasu Log In__  
_  
_Miku_Love_Negi_ : Halo! X3  
_Road_Roller_Queen_ : Hai!  
_Miku_Love_Negi_ : Lagi pada ngapain, nih?  
_PaddlePop_King : _Aku lagi mau tunangan sama my lopely aisuuuuu X3  
Aku off dulu, ya! XD  
_Miku_Love_Negi : _Ya, ya, dasar _BaKaito_!

_PaddlePop_King Log off_

_King_Of_Banana_ : Kalau ane sih, lagi gelantungan gajelas sambil makan pisang X3 #_Aoi_ digampar pake pisang  
_Road_Roller_Queen_: Aku lagi gambar My Lopely _RoadRoller _X3, kamu, _Miku-chan_?  
_Miku_Love_Negi_ : Aku lagi bantu cariin kutu dari _Mikuo_ X3 #_Aoi _digampar _Mikuo__  
__Aoi_Midori_30_ : Woi, pada berisik banget, sih! (•̅_•̅ )  
_Tuna_Hime_ : Lah, lagian _author_ ngapain kesini?  
_Aoi_Midori_30_ : Hiks, _Luka-Oneesama_ jahat! QAQ *pundung* Aww! #Ditimpuk pake tuna _super jumbo_ (?)  
_My_Lovely_Nasu_ : Huwaaa, _Luka hime-chan_ kerennn! ~  
_Tuna_Hime_ : Jangan dekati aku, _Nasuhime_! *marah*  
_My_Lovely_Nasu_ : Hikss, huweeee TOT *pundung*  
_Road_Roller_Queen_ : Ehh..  
_King_Of_Banana_ : Biarkan saja mereka, _Nee-san_.. •_•  
_Road_Roller_Queen_ : Baik -3-  
_My_Lovely_Nasu_ : Hoi, ras rambut oranye, kalian mingkem aja!  
_Road_Roller_Queen_ : _URUUSAAIIII, BAKAAA NASUHIMEEE_!  
My_Lovely_Nasu : Huweeeeee, maaf dan ampuni hamba ini! QAQ

Zrttt Zrttt Tuuuuuuuuutttttttt

_Tuna_Hime_ : Yah, rusak dah nih antena (?).. -_-

_Aoi_Midori Log In  
Yasashii_Shira Log In_

_Aoi_Midori_30_ : #Bangkit dari kuburan yang suram (?)  
_Aoi_Midori_30_ : Yeeeyy, saya hidup lagiii! *Gajelas* XD #digampar reader dan massa  
_Aoi_Midori_ : Jahh..  
_Aoi_Midori_30_ : Eh, ada kembaran saya, tepatnya babu pribadi saya! XD #digampar  
_Aoi_Midori_ : Woi, _author_, mentang mentang nama kita sama-sama _Aoi_, tapi nama keluarga kita beda tau! Margaku _Midori_, sedangkan margamu 30! (?) Beda jauh!  
_Yasashii_Shira_ : _Author_, EYD-nya salah tuh, nggak mungkin ada yang nama marga angka 30, dasar _BakAoi_!

_Aoi_Midori_30 comment on your status_ :

(_Author_ : Lah? Kok jadi mirip kayak _Facebook_, sih? _Aoi, Azusa, Shira, Shiro_ : Lah _author_ kali yang ngetiknya nggak jelas -_-)

_Aoi_Midori_30_ : Saya emang _BakAoi_ kok X3 #digampar  
_Queen_Of_Roadroller_ : Jahh, tumben _Author _nyadar kalau _author_ itu sebenarnya _SUPER TRIPLE BAKAA BAKA BAKAA -_-_!  
_King_Of_Banana_ : _Oniisan_, tugas sudah selesai!  
_Queen_Of_Roadroller_ : Bagus, Len-_kun_! '-'b  
_Miku_Love_Negi_ : Eh, kalian habis apa?  
_Aoi_Midori_30_ : *JB-JB* _Mikyuu-chiian_ kepyoohh bangett dyeehh X3 #lebay  
_Miku_Love_Negi_ : Idihh, _author_ lebay amat..  
_Aoi_Midori_30_ : Muwehehehehe (?) Saya memang GaJe bin Gila X3 #bangga super amat  
_Aoi_Midori_ : Mbak, mbak, mohon maaf sampai saya mati (?) EYD yang anda pakai kurang benar, silahkan tunggu beberapa saat.. (?)  
_Aoi_Midori_30_ : Yahh, _upload_ ceritanya (?) lama, deh.. TOT

Tiba-tiba datanglah berita dari _FanFiction News_ (?) yang akan dibacakan oleh Ustadz Reporter _Piko Utatane_(?)

_Piko POV_

Perhatian, perhatian, mobil ambulans dari rumah sakit voca _high school_ (?) akan segera berangkat menuju kediaman atau nama lebih kerennya 'TKP' seorang banci jejadian bernama _Gakupo Kamui_ #_autho__r _ditebas. Korban ditemukan dengan wajah yang rata dengan kaca (Serem amat -_-) tubuh nungging kebelakang, dan sebelah kakinya sedang posisi menendang kebelakang, anehnya, disekitar 'TKP' terdapat wortel-wortel yang berserakan (Kalau terong sudah terlalu mainstream XD)  
Kemungkinan besar, pelaku menyuruh korban untuk nungging dan makan wortel kayak kuda XD Dan kira-kira pelakunya adalahh.. Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!

GEDUBBRAAAKKKK

"Mana wortelnya? QAQ" Tanya _Gumi_ yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang memelas  
"Aduhh, sakitt.. TOT" Rintih _Piko_ pelan  
"Wuaaahhhh, maaf! Aku sama sekali nggak ngelihat ada muka orang disini! XD" Ujar _Gumi_ dengan polos dan wajah yang tidak berdosa  
"Baiklah, akan saya lanjutkan.. Aduh, saya sakit pinggangg! TOT"

Piiiiipppppp

TV pun mati (?)

_Luka_Hine_ : Semoga iblis (#plakk) akan selalu tetap setia menerima dan menemani _Gakupo_ disisinya..  
_Aoi_Midori_30_ : _Rest In Peace, Gakupo_..  
_My_Lovely_Nasu_ : Huweeeee, kalian jahatt! Aku belum mau mati sekarang! Dan aku nggak mau ditemani oleh setan cabe yang super merah dan sadis ituu! QAQ (Maksudnya siapa, ya? -_-)  
_Tuna_Hime : _Padahal pas liat berita di _Channel Vocaloid FanFiction _(?) aku sampe ngakak-ngakak nggak jelas sampe dikira gila sama _Luki-oniisan_ cuma gara-gara liat beritamu itu! Ahahahaha, sampe ngakak lagi, nih, huahahahaha! XD  
_My_Lovely_Nasu _: Huweeeeee, _Luka hime-chan_ jahatt! QAQ

Chapter 1 end..

_Aoi_ : Akhirnya _fanfict__ion_ku yang kedua sudah ku _upload_! XD  
_Aoi_ : Bagi yang masih ingin memesan gambar, silahkan ^^  
_Shira _: Oh, ya, ada pesan dari author yang dititipkan padaku untuk semua anggota _Vocaloid_..  
_Miku _: Apa isi pesan itu, _Shira-chan_?  
_Shira : _Kata sang _author_ GaJe bin Gila itu, fanfiction selanjutnya akan dibikin pairing _Miku _&_ Kaito, Len _&_ Rin, Luka _&_ Gakupo, Lenka _& _Rinto, Mikuo _&_ Kaiko, Luki _&_ Gakuko, Gumi _& _Gumiya, SeeU _& _SeeWoo, Kaai Yuki & Kiyoteru, Miki _&_ Piko, Ted dan Teto, Neru _& _Nero, Haku_ & _Dell_, _Meiko _& _Meito_, dan lain-lain..  
All vocaloid chara : _AUTHOR AOI MIDORIIIIII_! *Bawa peralatan-peralatan perang yang berbahaya super #Ngejar _Aoi  
Aoi : _Huweeeeee, ampuni hambaaaaaa! QAQ

THE END XD!


	2. Perang Dunia! X3

_VocaChat_!

Aoi 30 : Kembali dengan saya, si _author _yang unyu-unyu ini sampai membuat para cowok-cowok langsung meleleh lihat pesona _Aoi_, Muahahahahaha! ^o^

_All Vocaloid Chara_ : *tiba-tiba langsung muntah berjamaah*

Aoi 30 : Hiks, kalian kejam banget sama _Author_.. TOT *pundung*

Orenji: Sabar, Aoi, kayaknya emang kamu aja yang terlalu terlalu terlalu lebaaayyyyyy, Ups, aku nggak sengaja keceplosan, deh.. 6:

Aoi 30 : Huweeeeeee, pokoknya Aoi nggak bakal bikin _Fanfict_ lagi! QAQ #dilindes Traktor cap 3 roda (?) *digampar Rin. Ralat, _RodaLorrel _*dihajar Rin sampe gepeng dan terbang ditiup angin

Orenji : _Rest In Pieces_ Aoi..

(Dikata nama bintang apa? -_-)

Aoi 30 : Saya belum mau _is dead_! QAQ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *ngancurin rumah-rumah warga sekampung* #dikeroyokin warga sekampung

All Vocaloid Chara : *_Sweatdropped_*

Orenji : Yah, terserah apa katamu, dasar _Author BakAoi_.. -_-

Aoi 30 : Kayak kamu nggak aja, _BakOrenji_..(?)

Orenji : Vocaloid Chara, demi kebebasan kita dari siksaan _Author _AoiMidori30, ayo kita perang!

Aoi 30 : Eh, apa maksudmu, Orenji-_chan_?!

Tiba-tiba muncullah aura gelap dan aura membunuh pada semua Vocaloid..

Aoi 30 : He, aura apa ini?! Jangan-jangan.. Glekk..

All Vocaloid : *ambil senjata perang masing-masing* Hehehe, kemarilah pada kami, Author AoiMidori30!

Aoi 30 : Ampuni hamba sahaya ini! QAQ *ngacir kemana-mana

All Vocaloid : Jangan ngacir, _Author_! *ngejar Aoi 30 yang ngacir*

Aoi 30 : _OhMEIKOGod_! (?) #digampar Meiko dengan 100 botol sake yang superrr superrr superrr tajaaaaaammmmmmmm (?) dan super beraaaaaaaattttttttttttttttt

(_Reader_ dan _Massa_ : Emangnya bisa gampar orang langsung 100 botol, ya? Dasar _author_ gila bin sarap.. -_-)

Aoi 30 : *baca tulisan komentar _reader_ dan _massa_ diatas* Mohon mangap (?) eh salah, mohon maaf, yang ngetik barusan itu bukan saya, tapi Orenji dan _Yandere_ saya DX! #dihajar Orenji dan Aoiki Midori

_Disclaimer_ : Vocaloid punya suami istri (?) Pak _Yamaha_ dan Bu _Crypton Future Media_ (Dihajar _massa_) Jika punya _Aoi_, dijamin sampe sekarang pun nggak bakal pernah terkenal XD  
(_Aoi_ : Emang bener kok -_- _Aoi_ 30 : Awas yaa! #langsung ngambil golok _Aoi_ : #udah keburu ngacir duluan)

_WARNING!__!_ : Gila, Sarap, Lebay, Alay, Gaje, _Typo_ (Jangan sampe) Bahasa gaul terdeteksi, Nggak Nyambung, Cerita terlalu pendekkk, Tidak sesuai dengan UUD (?) dan _EYD_ yang berlaku, _OOC_, _Author_ yang gila bin sarap kadang-kadang muncul bersama para _OC_-_OC_nya , Cerita terlalu pendek dan lain-lain..

_Rated_ : K+

_Category_ : _Humor_

_Review timeee!_

_RainbowLyoko_ :

Baiklah, ini sudah di _update, gomenasai, _ya, kalau superrrrr telaaaaaaaaaat banget, soalnya Aoi lagi sibukkk banget.. TOT

_Gomen ne, gomen ne.. _*nyanyi Hatsune Miku - _I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry_* #gampared _by massa _(?)

_Arigatou gonzaimasu _ya, telah me_review Fanfict _GaJeini!^o^

_Hikari Kengo Males Login _& _Guest 1 _(Orang yang sama) :

Yapp, sayakan _CoPaster_ (?) milik Kak Chalice XD #nggak nyambung

Syukurlah, kalau bagus :)

_Aoi-chan_ setuju, _BaK__aito_ emang _SUPER TRIPLE TRIPLE BAKA BAKA BAKA_ (_Capslock_nya jebol, terus hilang menjadi super cling-cling (?) Nggak jelas -_-) #dikejar _Kaito_ yang lagi ngamuk terus dilempar _aisu_

(_Aoi_ : _Aisuu_mu buat _Author Aoi_, ya, _BaK__ait__o_! :D _Kaito_ : Kagak bolehh _author _! #geplakin _Author_)

_Aoi_ : #pundung sambil ngusap-ngusap kepalanya yang benjol besar

Yang satu itu bukan _Aoi_, tapi _My Lo__v__ely_ Babu XD #_killed_

_Aoi_ memang mendadak alay bin gaje binti lebay gila dan aneh XD

_Aoi-san_ suka _twincest_ _couple_ kok X3

Doakan _Aoi_ agar laris ya! X3

Ayo lanjutkan gerakan "Gakupo Nista!" Yeeyyy! '-'9 #tebassed (?)

_Yosh_! _Arigatou Gonzaimasu_atas dukungan dan _review_nya.. ;)

_Yami Nova_ :

_Gomen ne_, _Aoi-san_ udah kehabisan ide judul.. T_T

Tapi, _Aoi_ akan ganti judulnya kok menjadi "_VocaChat_!" :D

_Piko_ udah kakek-kakek sampe rambutnya pun udah ubanan (?) makanya cepet sakit pinggang XD #disumpel _USB_

Selamat menikmati 'ragean' dari _Piko_ X3 #Plakked (?)

_Arigatou Gonzaimashu review_nya.. ;)

_Chang Kagamine_ :

_Aoi_ juga cekikikan sendiri pas buat _F__an__F__ict_ ini sampe tiba-tiba ada mbak kunti numpang lewat (?) XD #Nggak jelas

Maafkan _Aoi_, yaaaa... T_T

Soalnya, _Aoi_ juga termasuk dari 3 finalis "_Are you typoers_ (?) _than the __five grader_?" #dibantai

(_Gajelas_ mode : ON)

Yosh! _Arigatou Gonzaimashu_ atas dukungan dan _review_nya! ^^

Yosh! Tanpa ada susu-susu yang udah basi lagi (?) mari kita cepat mulai _F__an__F__ict_nya! X3

_Aoi_Midori_30_ : _Log In_

_Aoi_Midori_ : _Log In_

_Aoi_Azusa_ : _Log In_

_Yasashii_Shira_ : _Log In_

_Yasashii_Shiro_ : _Log In_

_Aoi_Midori_30_ : Halyoo Cmuaahhnya, Muaacchh Muaacchh! X3 *melakukan _flying kiss_ kepada para _OC_-_OC_-nya (?)*

_Aoi_Midori_ : *jauh-jauh* Hati-hati, _Author_ Aoi_Midori_30 lagi kerasukan! _BEWARE_, _BEWARE_!

_Aoi_Midori_30_ : Hikss, Huuwweeeeeeeeeeeeee, jahattt! QAQ #pundung di pojokan halaman komik (?)

_All OC_ : *_sweatdropped _di tempat masing-masing, grakk! X3

_Aoi_Azusa_ : Sudahlah, jangan begitu, _Midori-chan_.. (Panggilan _Aoi Midori OC_)

_Aoi_Midori_30_ : #bangkit dari kuburan yang gelap (?)

_Aoi_Midori_30_ : Ngg, A, Azusa..

_Aoi_Azusa_ : Ada apa Author?

_Aoi_Midori_30_ : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, kereennnnnnnnnn, aku paling suka sama _Azusa-kunnnnn_! *peluk Azusa tiba-tiba*

_Aoi_Azusa_ : Uwaaaaaahhhhh, _someone help meeeeeeee_! QAQ

_Aoi_Midori_ : Ehem, _Author_ Aoi Midori.. #_yandere_ mode on

Latar belakang kotak _chat_ (?) kemudian berubah menjadi api yang berkobar-kobar dengan dashyatnya cetar membahana (?)

Aoi_Midori_30 : Glekk!

_Aoi_Midori_ : Grrrrrrrr! #blarrr blarrr blarrr blarrr cetarr cetarrr cetarrr bruaghhhhh meongg gukkgukk ngiikkk (?)

_Aoi_Midori_30_ : Huwweeeeeeeeeee, pelis helep **mieee**! QAQ

Tringgg

Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah cahaya yang terang bin gelap..

(Terang berderang sudah terlalu _mainstream _XD)

_Aoi_Midori_30_ : Heghh, apa itu?!

: Anda sedang sangat lapar? Makanlah ! Perut kenyang, ditanggung zupperrrrrrrrrrrrr puaaaaaaasssssssssss! X3

_Yasashii_Shira_ : Harap dikuti kata-kata , ya, Author.. ^o^

Aoi_Midori : Lagi puasa, woi.. -_-

Aoi_Midori_30 :_ BAKA NO YASASHII SHIRAAAAAAAAAA_! WUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Author Aoi Midori_ binti angkatan ke 30 (?) kemudian menikmati siksaan (?) dari _Aoi Midori _bin_ OC_ (?) X3 #plakk

_Miku_Love_Negi_ _Log In_

_Road_Roller_Queen_ _Log In_

_King_Of_Banana Log In_

_Road_Roller_Queen_ : Woii, berisikk! Saya lindes nanti kalian semua dengan MY LOPELYY _EGGROOLLLLL_! #_Author_ digampar. Ralat, mauksud saya adalah.. MY VERY VERY LOPELLYYY MBAKK KUNTIIIIIIII! X3 #_author_ dihajar Rin dengan jeruknya (?) Ralat kedua, maksud saya adalahh... MY VERY VERY LOPEEEELLLLLYYYYYYY SIMBAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! X3 (?) #author dibantai oleh para Kagamine's alias Rinny, Lenny, Rintoy, dan Lenky! X3 (Author : Dikira Lenka _Monkey_ apa? -_- #author digorok berjamaah :D)

_Miku_Love_Negi_ : *_sweatdropped_*

_King_Of_Monkey_ X3 #digorok. Ralat, _King_Of_Banana _: *_sweatdropped_*

Miku_Love_Negi : Eh, kamu juga _sweatdropped_, ya, _Len-kun_?

King_Of_Banana : Iya, _Miku-Oneechan_..

_Miku_Love_Negi : 1, 2, ,3.. _SEKARANGG!

_Miku_Love_Negi_ dan _King_Of_Banana_ :

*_sweatdropped_ berjamaah* #plakk

_Miku_Love_Negi _: Ayo kita _log off_, _Len-kun_, daripada kelamaan disini nanti ketularan gila dari mereka berlima! #dibantai lalu hidup lagi, IT'S WAS AMAZING! *ditimpuk pake _negi*_  
_King_Of_Banana_ : Ayo, _Miku_Oneechan_..  
_Road_Roller_Queen _: Aku ikutt! ^o^

_Road_Roller_Queen Log Off_  
_King_Of_Banana Log Off_  
_Miku_Love_Negi Log Off_

_Choding_Orenji Log In_

_Choding_Orenji_ : Yaelahh! Bilang _RoadRoller _aja ribet banget! Jangan-jangan Rin nggak belajar baca huruf _alphabet_ kali, ya? #dikeroyokin para manusia dari negeri _RoadRoller_

(_Reader_ : W_HAAATTTTT_?! Sejak kapan _RoadRoller _jadi manusiaaa?! #kena bakpia geplakked {?})

_Aoi_Midori_30_ : _Orenji-chan_, semoga dapet bakpia gratis, ya X3 (?) #tendanged

_Aoi_Midori_ : Jahh, dasar _author_ yang udah nggak bener.. -_-

_Aoi_Midori_30_ : Halah, nggak bisa diem banget, sih, dasar Babu! -_-

_Aoi_Midori_ : Grrrr, apa kau bilangg?!

_Aoi_Midori_30_ : Kaaabuuurrr! DX

_Aoi_Midori_ : Aahh, aku nggak mau energiku habis, mending aku latihan lagi biar bisa mencapai level 10000000 (?) ahh 3-o

_Aoi_Midori_30_ : Alah, lebay amat, sih, dikira _game _apa? -_-

_Aoi_Midori_ : _Author _cerewet.. :(

_Aoi_Midori_30_ : *Bergidik ngeri*  
_Aoi_Azusa _: Sudah-sudah, hentikan..  
_Aoi_Midori_30 _ dan _Aoi_Midori_ : _URUSAAAIIIIII_, _Azusa-kunnnnn!  
Aoi_Azusa _: Glekk! #Pundung  
_Chodding_Orenji _: Baru kali ini aku liat _Azusa-kun_ pundung.. :|  
_Aoi_Azusa _: Hiks, habis Author dan Midori-_chan_ kejam sama aku T_T  
_Chodding_Orenji _: Ahh, baiklah, gimana kalau temani aku jalan-jalan

Sringg

_Aoi_Midori_30 _& _Aoi_Midori _: _Orenji-sannnn…._ *keluar aura gelap*  
_Choding_Orenji _: Glekk!  
_Aoi_Midori_30 & Aoi_Midori _: Jangan curi _Azusa-kunnnnnnn_!

Cetarr Cetarr Blarr Blar Gludukk Gludukk Jegerr Jegerr Guwooooooo  
_  
Choding_Orenji _ : Gyaaaaaaaaaaa, ayo kaburrrrrrr! #langsung ngacir sekalian narik _Azusa_, _Shira_, _Shiro  
Aoi_Midori_30 _: TUNGGU, _ORENJIIIIIIIIII_! #ambil _bazooka_ lalu langsung kabur ngejar _Orenji  
_Aoi_Midori : Tunggu, _Orenji-Oneechannn_!  
_Choding_Orenji_: Glekk! Perang dunia ke 10000000! (?)

Duaaarrrrrrr Bzzttt Bzzzttt Dorrr Dorrr Dorr Duaaarrrrrr Bummmm Duaaarrrr Bzztt Bzztt Rttt Rttt (?)

_Aoi_Midori_30 _: Abaikan saja dialog diatas.. -_-  
_All Vocaloid Chara _: Kalau gitu ngapain ditulis dasar _BakAoiiii__iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_! #ngejar _Author  
Aoi_Midori _: Suka-suka saya, dongg, Huweeeeeeeee! QAQ  
_Aoi_Midori _: #dibantai terus

_

Aoi 30 : Huffh, akhirnya selesai juga nih _FanFict _dari sekian banyaknya hiatus (?) #dilindes _RoadRoller  
_All Vocaloid Chara : Woi, _author_, sampai kapan kau puas menistakan kami semuaaaaaaa?!  
Orenji : Pasukan, majuu!  
Aoi 30 : HUWAAAAAAHUWEEEEEEKYAAAAAGYAAAAAA! QAQ

Demikian, sang _author _yang GaJe bin Gila bin Sarap bin Aneh bin Lebay bin Alay bin Typo bin Gajelas bin apaan tau (?) dinistakan oleh para _vocaloid chara_ dan _OC_-_Oc_nya, dilaporkan dari tempat penyiksaan (?)

Akhir kata..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RnR please? X3

Sekian

Ustadz Reporter Piko Utatane :3


End file.
